The Boers (Paul Kruger)
The Boers led by Paul Kruger[BNW Boer Civilization - Colonialist Legacies] is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies, produced by TPangolinColonialist Legacies, RawSasquatchRawSasquatch/Kramer's Civilizations, and ViceVirtuosoViceVirtuoso's Civilizations, with contributions from Wodhann, SuperWaffle247, and bernie14. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Boers The term "Boer" refers to the descendants of the Dutch settlers of the Cape Colony in South Africa. Notorious for its treatment of the native Khoisan and Bantu population, the Boers resisted the transfer of the colony from Dutch to British hands and the abolition of the slave trade by embarking on the Great Trek. The Boers form a part of today's Afrikaaner population in South Africa, a relatively recent ethnicity synthesizing Dutch and English settler cultures with some elements of the native and other immigrant populations. Paul Kruger Paul Kruger was an influential figure during and between both Boer Wars, First, he served as the head of the resistance against the British annexation of the Transvaal. He was elected president of that republic after negotiating the end of the first Boer War, and remained president until the republics were annexed after the second Boer War. Dawn of Man "Greetings, and may God be with you, President Paul Kruger, leader of the Boer people! The Boers are a brave and expansive culture, seeking a land to call their own in defiance of imperial aggression, and with disregard for native empires. Setting out into the tribal wilderness of South Africa, two Boer Republics resisted British Rule throughout the Scramble for Africa: Transvaal, over which you ruled, and the Orange Free State. Following the annexation of Transvaal by the British Empire, you lead a resistance movement, leading to the First Boer War. The Boers proved victorious, your skillful negotiations securing Transvaal's independence under British suzerainty. Elected President of the newly-united South African Republic 4 times, your bold diplomacy and characteristic image cemented Boer culture in Africa, and in history! Uncle Paul, your people are in need of guidance once again. Will you once again unite the Boers of the world and lead them to power and glory? Can you prove that the heart of a Boer spans further than any earthly empire's borders? Will you build a Civilization to stand the test of time?" 'Introduction: '"Welcome, traveler, to the fertile lands of the Boer people. How do you do?" 'Introduction: '"Greetings, foreign dignitary, and welcome to the glorious Transvaal. My name is Paul Kruger, though you may call me Uncle Paul. Tell me, are you a friend or a foe?" 'Introduction: '''Welcome to the land of the Boers, the most fertile and sacred in all the world! Be warned, this land is ours alone, and we will tolerate no imperialist aggression. '''Defeat: '"You may destroy our homes, pillage our lands, and take our lives, but the burning spirit of the Boer shall never be extinguished! 'Defeat: '"...Is it too late for negotations? I presume suzerainty is out of the question..." 'Defeat: '"Your imperialist forces have bested our bravest men, and I have no option but to concede defeat. I bid you farewell." Strategy The Boers provide a strong early start to settle as much Farmland as possible. Setters are fast and do not need to be escorted, greatly enhancing your potential to settle far and wide. Workers can move into rough terrain to start Improvements immediately, if captured they return to your lands faster, and you can more efficiently chain-build Roads. As for the Great People, it can save a turn in making an Improvement, or more if traveling to a foreign destination as a Prophet or General would. Build lots of Farms for defense against the early rush likely to be encouraged from your settling. Through Classical-Renaissance, go Aesthetics and get Ampitheatres/Opera Houses in your Cities. Aim for Industrialisation as your gateway to the Industrial Era to get get Staatsmuseums, a late UB which will provide Golden Age Points and Growth. You need high Tourism for it to benefit you, so that's the motivation to play Culturally and head to Archaeology soon after to take advantage of all the sites in your lands. The Commando's move to Rifling - off the beaten track for a Culture-inclined Civ - is detrimental, but it's ability to move after attacking might come useful both for taking Cities and defense. Stick your Units on Farms when possible - even in foreign lands - for a nice defense boost. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * RawSasquatch: XML, Design, Civilopedia * TPangolin: Design, Icons, Leaderscene * ViceVirtuoso: Lua. * CharlatanAlley: Dawn of Man Voiceover. * Wodhann: Leader scene: * SuperWaffle247: Civilopedia Entries. * bernie14: Commando models. * Griffin Strole: Music. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Colonial Cultures Category:RawSasquatch Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions